This invention relates generally to gutters set below and along the eaves of a house or other premises to catch and carry off rain water.
The quest for low and non-maintenance rain gutters has been an ongoing odyssey since the advent of rain diversion technology, the solution for which has eluded technicians even to modern time. Criteria of a good rainwater diversion system include the ability to function in the intended manner and for prolonged periods of use without becoming obstructed by the migration of deciduous matter that perennially besets the maintainers of the associated premises.
The known prior art constitutes a litany of attempts at resolving a long standing yet heretofore unsatisfied need to solve the problem of debris contamination of an eaves gutter system, the list below defining the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as the citations appear germane to the process at hand U.S. Pat. Nos.:
84,442 Smith; 749,338 Taylor;
456,646 Clark; 946,919 Koch;
493,676 Fisk; 956,372 Kreutzberg;
520,993 Keller; 2,669,950 Bartholomew; 546,042 VanHorn; 2,873,700 Heier;
603,611 Nye; 3,053,393 McLean;
749,338 Taylor; 3,295,264 Olson;
4,028,895 Franzmeier; 4,254,594 Hammond et al.
The patent to VanHorn is of interest since he teaches the use of an eaves trough or a gutter shield which requires that the outer edge bl of the shield approach closely to the outer wall of the trough or gutter but permits the flow of water between it and the shield into the body of the gutter. Thus, while a major portion of the gutter trough has been occluded by the overlying base portion of the shield, a nesting portion between the end of the base and the gutter B exists which can serve as a nesting spot for debris or a purchase area for ice which forms on the roof and slides off the roof, forcing the gutter to become dissociated from the building due to the pressures exerted by the ice thereon. In addition, debris associated at the purchase area bl can still allow contaminates to enter within the gutter trough, which thereafter becomes exceeding difficult to remove.
The patent to Heier teaches the use of a trough for eaves that is totally shielded, and requires the water to reverse direction down a surface 19 to a leg 21 which to a certain extent defies gravity and thereafter enters into the trough upon conditioning a gate 45. While certainly it is extremely difficult for debris to enter into the trough system, a somewhat similar difficulty, though to a lesser extent, can be perceived for the migration of water therein. Any similarity therefore to the instant application and to Heier appears to be merely coincidental in nature.
Kreutzberg teaches the use of a self cleaning eaves trough which includes a foraminous trough communicating with an inclined water receiver so that "filtering" is evidenced prior to entrance into area 3. It is likely that the foraminous filter 1 may become clogged during use.
The remaining citations are of general interest and appear to diverge even further from that which is claimed as the invention in the instant application.
By way of contrast, the instant application is distinguished over the known prior art in that a gutter system has been provided which firstly, reliably removes accumulated water, secondly, precludes the entrance of debris into the gutter system, thirdly, is devoid of purchase areas which not only allow debris accumulation but also provide a point at which ice sliding down a roof can dissociate the gutter from its support on the premises, fourthly requires substantially no maintenance, and fifthly provides improved dissemination of accumulated liquid such as rain water or melting ice water to remote locations. More particularly, an instrumentality has been provided which includes a substantially closed conduit having elongate configuration provided with a narrow slit along its topmost surface, the conduit removably received in a mounting clip instrumentality, a comb-like structure adapted to be placed within the longitudinal slit so that by capillary attraction, water enters into the conduit for transport away from the premises. To assist in the flow rate within the conduit itself, an inclined bottom wall is provided which tends to increase the flow rate so that, should particulate matter enter within the system, the flow rate flushes same away. The comb-like member can be attached to the leading edge of existing shingles or other roofing substance, or can be integrally formed with the leading edge of the roof.